Rogue (Origins)
|talents = |health base = 90 |health bonus = 5 |power = Stamina |power base = 90 |power bonus = 0 |strength base = 10 |strength bonus = 0 |dexterity base = 14 |dexterity bonus = 4 |willpower base = 12 |willpower bonus = 2 |magic base = 10 |magic bonus = 0 |cunning base = 14 |cunning bonus = 4 |constitution base = 10 |constitution bonus = 0 |attack base = 55 |attack bonus = 5 |defense base = 50 |defense bonus = 10 |health level base = 5 |health level bonus = 1 |power level base = 4 |power level bonus = 0 |skill level = 2 |damage level base = 0.2 |damage level bonus = 0.1 }} } |supertitle = Class |name = Rogue |icon = Class-Rogue_Icon_84px.png }} The rogue is one of the playable classes in Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening. Any race can become a rogue. Rogues are crafty combatants who succeed in battle by combining speed, subterfuge, and a wide range of abilities to bring their opponents down in unexpected ways, sometimes before the enemy even perceives danger. Rogues can pick locks with great skill, incapacitate enemies with ease, or sneak up on targets to deliver a devious and crippling backstab. Dexterity and cunning are essential for a rogue, as many rogue and rogue specialization abilities rely on high cunning and dexterity. Unlike the warrior (who can specialize in any weapon type) or the mage (who is unable to specialize in weapon types), the rogue can place talent points into two weapon types: * Dual Weapon * Archery Class description While all classes receive a bonus to attack and critical hit chance attacking from behind, backstabs are a specific, rogue-only type of attack that occurs whenever the rogue is flanking a foe and said foe does not have immunity (such as from Shield Tactics). When in such a position, the rogue gets a bonus to attack and every successful hit will deal critical damage, although will not count as a critical hit for the purposes of shattering. Backstabs cannot become critical hits. Rogues have access to two weapon talents which are categorized by weapon styles: * Dual Weapon * Archery Rogues also generate 20% less threat. Specializations :* Assassins are deadly fighters who maximize their damage output, especially with backstabs. This lethality also extends to the Rogue's entire party, thanks to abilities such as Mark of Death. :* This specialization can be unlocked by Zevran if his approval is high enough, or bought in the Denerim Alienage. :* Bards use the power of voice and song to inspire their party and rejuvenate their stamina and mana. Their experience in subterfuge also grants them access to powerful crowd control abilities. :* This specialization is taught by Leliana if her approval is high enough. It can also be bought from Alimar in Dust Town within Orzammar. :* Rangers have an affinity for the wilds and its creatures. Because of this, they can summon animal companions to aid in battle. :* This can only be unlocked by buying the manual from Bodahn Feddic at the party camp. :* Duelists are cunning fighters who recognize the value in crippling their foes, instead of just mindlessly charging in to the fray. They use lightning fast weapon strikes and steadfast fighting stances to strike where it hurts most... all whilst dancing around the blades of their enemies. :* This is unlocked through interaction with Isabela. There are three ways of doing this. These are catching Isabela cheating in a game of cards, cheating during the game with Isabela when dealing if your character is not a rogue or "Getting to know her better." You can find Isabela at The Pearl in Denerim. :* Shadows utilize an arsenal of misdirection and stealth to its fullest extent. They unleash devastating flanking strikes before vanishing from sight, felling their foes long before the enemy can even land a blow. :* This specialization requires Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening :* Scouts of the Legion of the Dead endure hardships that would kill anybody else. Their durability allows them to rival even the sturdiest warriors in how long they can stand before falling. :* This specialization requires Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Talents External links * * * "Dragon Age Origins: Guide to Soloing Nightmare as Rogue". Altered Gamer. * "How to Play Dragon Age: Origins Awakening Solo as a Rogue". Altered Gamer. Category:Rogues Category:Classes